robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper was a box-wedge shaped robot with a front flipper which competed in the seventh series of Robot Wars. The team also competed in the third series with a rectangular, three-wheeled robot with a front mounted spike and rear mounted lifter. This robot was known simply as Grim Reaper. Having been knocked out in the first round of Series 3 by Big Brother, the team's redesigned robot did much better in Series 7, reaching the series semi-finals where it was eventually knocked out by Storm 2. The robot also entered Battlebots under the same name, but failed to win a battle. In 2002, a version of the Grim Reaper fought in Battlebots, losing by a knockout to Agitator, built by the same team as, and similar to, Extreme Warriors finalist Propeller-Head. Robot History Series 3 Grim Reaper had the much faster start, but Big Brother had more power and pushed it into Sergeant Bash. Big Brother got under Grim Reaper, lifting it into the air and managing to avoid the pit after bouncing down. Both robots pushed each other into one of the CPZs, and as Grim Reaper stopped, its left-hand wheel came off. Still mobile thanks to its rear wheel, Grim Reaper came back on the attack with its pneumatic spike. However, Big Brother appeared to have been immobilised and Sir Killalot flipped Grim Reaper over just before time ran out. The judges went for Big Brother, eliminating Grim Reaper. Series 7 After having a 4 year retirement, The Grim Reaper came back for Series 7, completely redesigned with a flipper as its weapon. Its first round battle was with Kan-Opener, Barbaric Response and Big Nipper. The Grim Reaper spent the majority of the battle tussling with Big Nipper while Kan-Opener and Barbaric Response were dragging each other across the arena. At the end of the fight, no robot had been eliminated so it went to the judges, who decided that The Grim Reaper went through with Big Nipper joining it. For its Round 2 match, The Grim Reaper was drawn against Gyrobot. Here, it got a series of only a few flips in on Gyrobot but because it was invertable, it was unharmed. The Grim Reaper couldn't even get the house robots to dispose of Gyrobot or get it out the arena. Eventually, the fight went to a judges decision where again The Grim Reaper was again awarded the win. In the Heat Final it met Big Nipper again. Grim Reaper at the start was rolled over by Big Nipper and then the two machines found themselves in the CPZ with Cassius Chrome but they managed to escape. The Grim Reaper tried to get Big Nipper out the arena but it was to no avail. In the last few moments of the fight, Big Nipper then got the Grim Reaper in the CPZ turning it over twice but it managed to escape and then in the last 10 seconds, The Grim Reaper was given a piggy-back by Big Nipper and the fight went to a judges decision where yet again The Grim Reaper was declared the winner and was through to the Semi-Finals. The first round of the Series Semi-Final saw The Grim Reaper pitted against 16th seed Storm 2. The Grim Reaper never got its flipper to good use on the New Blood Champions because Storm 2 had been fitted with side-skirts. It manged to use its flipper on Storm 2 once, but could not flip it over. The Grim Reaper was slammed all over the arena by the seeded machine. It also took damage from Shunt and Sgt Bash. It stayed mobile until the end of the battle, so the fight yet again went to a judges decision and this time, the win was awarded to Storm 2, putting The Grim Reaper out of the Seventh Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Semi-Finals, Round 1 Trivia *During Series 7, the team had a mascot who would stand by the judges' table as they made decisions at the end of the team's battles. The mascot was a man dressed up as Death (aka The Grim Reaper) in a black hooded coat with a large scythe. **Interestingly, every battle in which The Grim Reaper competed across the show's history ended with a judges' decision, so the mascot had to do a lot of standing. *The Grim Reaper is one of nine UK Series Competitor robots to have fought in Battlebots. *Having skipped three full wars and two extremes, The Grim Reaper is longest retired machine to return to the wars. Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots from West Sussex Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:UK Robots that fought in Battlebots Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers